


Like the Blood of His Prey (someone get Stiles a napkin)

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is distracted, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles has bad table manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>loved the taste</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Blood of His Prey (someone get Stiles a napkin)

How someone can _eat_ the way Stiles does, Derek doesn’t have any idea. It’s mind boggling. If Derek had a weak, human stomach, it would probably make him ill just watching. But there’s something fascinating about it, too. Like a lion taking down a gazelle.

Right now, the gazelle is chocolate ice cream. Chocolate drips down Stiles’s chin like blood of his prey and Derek is _twitching_ to put an end to this madness. Why can’t Stiles just use a napkin like a normal person? Hell, even the back of his hand or his _sleeve_ or something. _Anything_.

Stiles is speaking. God knows what about, since Derek isn’t listening. Something snaps inside of him and he just leans right in to lick the trail of chocolate ice cream, from Stiles’s chin to the corner of his mouth.

Stiles is gaping. “What…?”

Derek sits back and clears his throat. “There was ice cream on your face.”

"And so you just… lick it off?"

With a shrug, Derek says, “I like chocolate.”

"You must really _love_ chocolate, dude.”

"Maybe."

Stiles grins and eats another messy spoonful of ice cream. “Want some more?”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros ♥


End file.
